


Guaranteed to blow your mind

by velithya



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Also: Ky don't front that's definitely a dress, F/M, Genderswap, I've ticked M/F because Sol is physically female right now, M/M, WIP Amnesty, You know it Sol knows it everyone knows it, and he's real mad about it let me tell you, and the appearance of Sin, attemping to explain the jump to Overture, this will never be finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velithya/pseuds/velithya
Summary: "It's not a dress," Ky added, anger still underlying his tone. "It's amantle."





	Guaranteed to blow your mind

**Author's Note:**

> ~WIP AMNESTY~
> 
> This was initially written circa 2008 and came out of discussions I have having with a friend about how to bridge the gap to Guilty Gear: Overture in a Sol/Ky kind of way. Suddenly we had Ky running a kingdom, with some mysterious Gear wife who was mystically not around but had a reputation for lazing around in gardens; we had Sol whose antagonistic relationship with Ky had apparently matured into one where they called each other for help; and, of course, the entire existence of Sin. Clearly, Sin was Sol and Ky's kid, so how to make that come about? Throw in a few Gear nesting instincts and this fic was born.

****

**Guaranteed to blow your mind**

When he finally managed to reach the palace and sneak inside, he was annoyed with the world in general, and with Ky in particular. How the hell had the boy managed to whip the country into shape so quickly, anyway, and what the hell was with those guard dogs?  
  
At least the security wasn't good enough to keep him out, although it was hard to imagine a setup that could; he guessed that Ky just didn't expect anyone to scale four stories and jimmy a window, and once inside it had been easy enough to find the boy's quarters while avoiding the guards, especially since the two that might have managed to catch a glimpse of him hadn't seemed to pay much attention.  
  
His eyes snapped up as the door swung open, a slight figure moving inside, and he almost had to double take. Apparently there were downsides to being royalty that he hadn't been aware of.  
  
His self-control being what it was, though, he managed to avoid blurting out what was on the tip of his tongue, namely "what, did you get turned into a girl, too?" instead managing a much more respectable greeting.  
  
"Nice dress."  
  
Ky's reflexes hadn't gone soft, at least - he had his sword half-drawn before his eyes even settled on Sol. As recognition dawned, he lowered the point of the Fuuraiken, guarded but not on guard.  
  
"Sol!" he snapped, and then seemed to process what Sol had actually _said_. "It's not a dress," he added, anger still underlying his tone. "It's a _mantle_."  
  
"Looks like a dress to me," Sol said. The longer he got to needle Ky for, the longer he could avoid the reason he was here. "You've got skirts."  
  
"They're not-" Ky paused, and shook his head, fingers clenching on his sword hilt. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"That's normally my line," Sol said, playing for more time.  
  
"I don't have time for this," Ky said, frustration joining the anger in his voice. "You can't just break in anywhere you feel like." He brought the Fuuraiken up into his usual guard.  
  
Sol sighed. "Not here to fight-" he started, then snatched up the Fuuenken from where it rested against the wall and dodged fast to the side as a pulse of lightning crackled his way. "Dammit."  
  
Ky closed instantly, following his blast across the room, and Sol snarled silently at him as he settled into the familiar clash of blades. This whole damn thing was Ky's fault, anyway, so it was only fair that he got to give a little payback where it was due.  
  
He ducked a swipe absentmindedly, frowning as it came a little closer than he'd intended, and then lunged up inside Ky's guard, slamming his forehead into Ky's face. Ky staggered backwards into the nearest wall, shaking his head, and Sol smirked. He'd have to stop fighting Ky eventually, but it felt good to forget about his situation for a moment and just lose himself in the fight.  
  
Ky pushed up off the wall and stopped, frowning. "What's wrong?" he asked. "You're not fighting like you normally do."  
  
"Ch," Sol said, and looked away. Now that he'd started to enjoy himself, of course Ky would want to stop fighting and start talking.  
  
There was a rustle of cloth, and he glanced back to see Ky lowering the Fuuraiken from his guard. "Sol," he said.  
  
Sol sighed, took a breath, and met Ky's gaze. "I got turned into a girl."  
  
"What?!" Ky's eyes narrowed. "Don't joke around, Sol."  
  
"I'm not joking," Sol snapped, his voice rising higher than he would have liked. "I got turned into a fucking girl."  
  
Ky stared at him for so long, unmoving, that Sol contemplated going up and waving a hand in front of his face. Given that he was still holding the Fuuraiken in front of him, though, and that his default reaction to Sol seemed to be 'attempt to fry into dust', he settled for just trying to get his attention again. "Oi."  
  
Ky shook himself, refocusing on Sol's face. "You-"  
  
"You need proof?" Sol jammed the Fuuenken a few inches into the floor and pulled the front of his jacket free from his belt, starting to pull the whole thing over his head, undershirt and all.  
  
"N-no-" Ky said, voice muffled from the fabric over his ears, "you don't need-"  
  
He finally tipped the jacket backwards off his head, cloth falling to hang behind him, and stood before Ky in just his black singlet and gloves, his new feminine status obviously even despite the attempt at strapping he'd made. "Satisfied?"  
  
Ky's mouth dropped open, fingers slackening enough that the tip of the Fuuraiken snarled an ugly line across the floorboards. After a moment he jerked his eyes back up to Sol's face, pink touching his cheeks. "I-I, uh, you didn't look-" He pressed his free hand to his forehead, closing his eyes.  
  
"I got some new clothes," Sol said, amused by Ky's reaction. Watching him try and process 'this is Sol' and 'Sol is a girl' was rather like watching two opposing forces hitting each other head on.  
  
"Y-yes," Ky said. "I'd noticed _that_." He took a breath and opened his eyes again. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Do I look like some sort of g-" Sol said forcefully, and then slapped himself in the forehead. "Fuck."  
  
"You don't really look..." Ky started in what was probably supposed to be a reassuring manner. Sol glanced down at his chest and raised an eyebrow skeptically, looking back up just in time to see Ky follow his gaze down and blush all over again. He jerked his eyes away to the side, making a surprised sound as he suddenly noticed what the Fuuraiken was doing to his floor, and resheathed the sword, rubbing the toe of one boot delicately over the scratches. Equilibrium somewhat restored, he carefully looked back at Sol, eyes fixed safely somewhere around his forehead.  
  
"I didn't know there was even magic that could do that. Do you know what sort of spell-"  
  
"It's not a spell," Sol said, shaking his head.  
  
"Then what-"  
  
"It's complicated."  
  
"You're obviously here because you want my help," Ky said reasonably, sounding _almost_ normal, "and I can't help you if you don't explain."  
  
Sol blew out a breath. "I'm not- human. I'm a Gear."  
  
Ky blinked, not looking nearly as shocked as Sol was expecting. "Well, yes."  
  
Sol stared. "You know?"  
  
"I've known for a while," Ky said. "I might be young, but I'm not _slow_."  
  
"Ch," Sol said, and crossed his arms.  
  
Ky swallowed, slight colour rising in his cheeks, and glanced away. "So you're a Gear," he said.  
  
Sol smirked and dropped his arms. "Gears can change forms," he said.  
  
"You said you got _turned_ into a girl, though," Ky said, looking back at him. "So that would imply that this change was without your control."  
  
Sol sighed, smirk fading. "I can't change back. I've tried."  
  
"So you, you woke up one morning and were female?"  
  
"Essentially," Sol muttered.  
  
"I don't really-" Ky stopped. "How do you expect me to help you? I'm not exactly an expert on Gear transformations."  
  
Sol opened his mouth, then closed it again. This wasn't going to go well. "I need you to sleep with me."  
  
Ky's mouth dropped open, shock clear on his features as pink touched his cheeks, his customary politeness deserting him in the face of Sol's statement. " _What_?"  
  
Sol rolled his eyes. "I need you to have sex," he repeated. "With me."  
  
Ky staggered backwards a few steps, perhaps involuntarily. "You-"  
  
"You seemed to like me just fine the other month," Sol said. Ky's embarrassment was starting to make him feel better. "As I recall you had me pinned on the ground, before you muttered something about arresting someone and rushing off."  
  
Ky's blush deepened, although Sol's verbal attack seemed to pull him onto more solid footing, physically and mentally. "I- That was a legitimate arrest!"  
  
"Which you just so happened to remember in an intimate moment." Sol showed him a smile that was all teeth.  
  
"It was not an intimate moment!" Ky spluttered. "We were _fighting_ , I think I can tell the difference."  
  
"Your body said differently," Sol said, taking a step forward. "And fighting's not so much different from fucking, when you get right down to it."  
  
"I suppose you'd kn-," Ky said, and then appeared to process what Sol had actually said, starting to look vaguely horrified. "I-I, we, that's not-"  
  
Sol smirked and took a step forward. "You have enjoyed our last few fights rather a lot."  
  
"...I- Uh," Ky said, and then realising Sol was getting closer to him, took a step back.  
  
"I was wondering," Sol said, abandoning the slow steps in favour of backing Ky up against the nearest wall, "have you been running away because you didn't like it... or because you did?"  
  
Ky cut his eyes sideways as he bumped into the stone, no way out, then looked back almost desperately at Sol, eyes wide, hands coming up between them. "Sol-"  
  
"Ky," Sol said, taking the final step forward, and Ky stopped doing everything except breathing, frozen in place. "Shut up," he murmured, and tilted his head down towards Ky's.

**Author's Note:**

> Vague notes about what was going to happen next:  
> \- So after they do the do (several times, you know, just to make sure) Sol still isn't turning back and Ky is like ".....WHAT"  
> \- A week later, Sol locks himself in the bathroom and emerges sometime later completely traumatised and cradling a large egg and Ky is like "........WHAT"  
> \- Sol carries around the egg everywhere but likes to curl around it in the garden, you know, sunning himself. Ky calls him lazy a lot.  
> Three guesses as to what was in the egg, and the first two don't count!


End file.
